goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Year active: 1996 Skin: Caucasian about her Sophie is a American girl, she is a intelligent, laid back, relaxed, tomboy like teen, she is born in 1989, her passion is candy, her hate is vegetables, she’ll get sick if she eats them, her except is carrot sticks, her snacking favourite is nabisco, Kraft and cool aids, she is the friend of h&j during episodes and blocks, she is known as lady miss rock in 1997, in the age of 8, she began flying in 1998, at the age of 9, she began nickel o zone during resistance is futile, while the kablammy awards still goes, Henry and June bring out her to talk and sing a song about her life in the past years During art + science = fun, she is crying due to the song, but she wanted to make h&j sing again During holdeth the pickle, holdeth the lettuce, she didn’t notice someone invented pickle soap nor lettuce shampoo to the duo when they swam in the pond, but the duo sings the little pond to her in 1999, when she’s at school, she worked on cool things, at the assembly, she got an reward for doing awesome things Her telekinesis power is pink �� birthday Age: 30 born: July 18th 1989 original outfits she wear When she is a temple explorer: A black t-shirt with ripped sleeves at the end, orange vest, a brownish beige backpack, beige shorts with many pockets, a wristband that is the same color as the shorts, orange baggy socks, and hiking boots with laces. hairstyle: long with alligator hair clip When she is skateboarding: purple cap covering her dreads, black shirt with one side that shows off her shoulder while the other side has a short sleeve, a gold band around her arm, purple belt with a gold ring in the middle, olive greenish pants, purple and white sneakers and purple backpack. (Skater girl) When she is the captain of the cheerleading squad: white and blue cheerleader outfit hairstyle: dreads Likes: starring in lots of nick shows in the 90s, chatting with 90s nickelodeon characters Dislikes: the retro crew, traffic lights, when their shows get cancelled . outfits Her original outfit: Hoop earrings, light blue boob tube, grey leather jacket, black skirt and black long lace trainers Hairstyle: ponytail Halloween outfit: Lydia Deetz (cartoon version) when she is on kablam (series 1 and 2: white hoop earrings, back slit magenta prom dress, black necklace, sandals and white fingerless gloves) (series 3 and 4: blue sleeveless turtle neck top with a red star in the middle, long white fingerless gloves, red and white skirt, white socks up to her knees, blue leggings and red and white shoes) (Hey Arnold and the journey of Allen strange outfit: black sleeveless shirt with flowing cuffs as a bracelet, shag belt, jeans and Adidas slides) (The wild thornberrys and cousin skeeter outfit: strapless dress, animal backpack and boots) (Animorphs outfit: Yellow shirt with green heart-shaped buttons and 2 triangles cut into the sleeves, pink skirt, a pink heart shaped back-pack, knee-high green socks and brown sneakers) (Shelby woo outfit: cargo suit) (when she is on the henry and June show: star sunglasses, leather jacket, shag band, shag belt, punk rock dress and boots) outfits For kablam episodes all purpose kablam (hot magenta boob tube, white miniskirt, shag belt, fingerless gloves and black trainers) (pink athlete) what the astronauts drink (Orange jacket with some red around the arm part, dark green pants with red parts near the ending of the pants, a darker color backpack, and some red and brownish green boots.) kablam gets results (navy blue sports bra, black shorts, white trainers) you tried the best, now try the rest (white overalls, grey shoes, and a apron) a little dab‘ll do ya (Purple tanktop that shows off her stomach, a darker purple skirt that criss-crosses, light purple biker shorts, dark purple sandals.) comics of champions (A baby blue zippered jumpsuit with short legging, orange and yellow knee lenght socks, and baby blue and blue shoes.) built for speed (dark brown jean jumpsuit, red sailor scarf, olive jacket, glasses, cannonball helmet) resistance is futile (tiara crown, light Pink overlay play suit, silver necklace, white long gloves, diamond earrings, platinum shoes) won’t crack or peel (noggle goggles) Hurts so good (evening dress) Tastes like paper (A brown skirt, a limegreen shirt, an olive colored vest, white scarf, and snowshoes with purple socks.) better than a poke in the eye (black strapless play suit, tie, grey jacket, shoes, and trilby hat) Cramming cartoons since 1627 (red winter coat, purple miniskirt and black boots) Get sam donaldson’s Mystery bag (A bandana with a red diamond in the middle, yellow coat with red bands around the arm part, greyish beige pants with yellow bands near the cuffs of the pants, red and yellow hiking boots and a green frog backpack.) Hand cranked for your enjoyment (A pink turtle short sleeved shirt with a green face on the front, purple sash, a lighter pink skirt, two red wrist bands on her wrists (one has a froggy thing on), furry blue backpack, and pink and blue knee high boots.) art + science = fun (black coat dress with white zigzags, black boots, black beret) in takes a knockin and keeps tick tockin, dark brown) money train 2 (red flannel shirt tied front, shorts and sandals) Your logo here (white school shirt, tie, black skirt, and Long boots) year round fun (leotard, legging socks, headband, and long boots) great for paper training (A black t-shirt with ripped sleeves at the end, orange vest, a brownish beige backpack, beige shorts with many pockets, a wristband that is the same color as the shorts, orange baggy socks, and hiking boots with laces.) you’ll Love our selection (red top, black jacket that's not zippered up, red wristband, light blue skirt, and rollarblades.) kafun (A black and purple tank with a skull and crossbones on the front, black fingerless gloves, orange pants, orange backpack and black sandals.) Timeless (sophie’s outfit make her look like Erica, the host of Miguzi) Now with more flava (female hip hop outfit) hairstyles (short, layered, blonde with a blue hair wrap in the back that goes past her waist on every kablam episode) all purpose kablam (Short, spikey redish-orange hair.) what the astronauts drink (magenta pixie cut) kablam gets results (black long hair) you tried the best, now try the rest (french bun) A little dab’ll do ya (green pigtails) comics of champions (green short hair) built for speed (yellow ponytail) resistance is futile (long pigtail) Hurts so good (greenish blond pony heart) Tastes like paper (hot Pink with fringed pigtails.) Cramming cartoons since 1627 (short, curly black hair with red highlights.) art + science = fun (french plait) Year round fun (Black with blue highlights tied back in a ponytail.) holdeth the pickle, holdeth the lettuce (black with blue highlights fish plait) outfits for the blocks henry and june’s Nicktoon summer jam (white summer vest, black dolphin necklace, hot pink co-ords with black and green overlays, brown sandals, shades) Outfit two for Henry and june’s Nicktoon summer jam: (navy blue sports bra and green shorts, bracelet, dolphin necklace and sandals) hairstyle (summer wave hair with headband) Hairstyle 2: tied up bun 101% spooky whizbang (101% spooky whiz bang, school outfit) skills she does Cheerleading Writing a song about her life in the 1990s and performing it at the assembly Working at the cafeteria Building canoes at the lake and sailed Martial arts, gym and archery lessons during gym class Painting a kablam version of herself Preparing for the roller disco party Designing clothes for the fashion show Performing a belly dance at the talent show Getting badges during the scout camping trip Assisting students at the field trip Serving snacks at the cafe Changing the band from the Lawson packrat boys to princess S Stopping bullies treating her friends like babies Did a rap battle during now with more flava quotes nick is the best place by turning to new toons, or toys Celebrities don’t mock people (during all purpose kablam and takes a knockin and keeps tick tockin) People aren’t made out of food (during what the astronauts drink) check that out! (During kablam gets results) I had no choice but to scratch people’s head! (During a little dab’ll do ya) Operation crush on thunder girl is on it! (During comics of champions) Bongo girl, can you help me? (During a little dab’ll do ya) That was the best song they ever sung (after the kablammy song during resistance is futile) Thank you! Thank you everybody! It was a pleasure for me on the kablammy awards! I won many. Because the kablammy female is me, Time to sing about my life during the past years all the way from 1990 to this year! (During resistance is futile) Ha ha! This one's for Doctor Ferndinand Blem. Everybody, shake what your mamma gave you! Wow, they are... good singers (after the staples song which led by herself, during hurts so good) Imagine that, Henry and June introduced their special guest, my dad and my mum, they resemble sean o neal and Melissa Joan Hart, Henry, June, introduce my parents for me! (during cramming cartoons since 1627) Wow! A hall with lots of games! And hey! A swimming pool with a bridge! (During it’s All in the wrist) I want henry and June to sing again (crying during art + science = fun) Are you here? (During get sam donaldson’s Mystery bag) This funfair inside was super cool! (During money train 2 and better than a poke in the eye) aw, isn’t wolf cute? (During great for paper training) why are the letters screaming anyone for a game? blue, purple and pink sun cream! boom! Boom! Let’s hear it for the jock jams cheerleaders! I go by lady s, rapping phonomeon! (Before doing a rap battle with Henry during now with more flava) Ow! Mr foot injured my left and right arm, and left and right leg! voice Voiced by Olivia Holt singing voice by julia mcilvaine Category:Kablam fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Rugrats fans Category:Hey Arnold fans Category:The wild thornberrys fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Nickelodeon's Doug fans Category:Good females Category:Good girls